karin's valentines day
by NaoyukiAkabuke
Summary: about her best v-day.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story! Future Karin alert! 11-2-14

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!

momo and toshiro have bro-sis relations.

translation:

rokubantai: sixth division

* * *

_**Karin's POV~**_

I put my hair up as I got ready for work. I pulled out the hair tie."Ugh I hate this!" I said. I was trying to put my hair up nicely for valentines day. "You okay Karin?" Asked Rangiku, first lieutenant of our squad. "Yea I'm okay, Rangiku." I said irritated. I was not very convincing obviously because she barged in. "Rangiku I will bankai your ass if you don't leave." I yelled. "Fine my ass! You are having trouble with your hair." She put her hands on her hips. I groaned at her.

"Get out Rangiku." She winked at me as she left. "Ugh I will bankai her ass." I thought out loud to myself.

_**Toshiro's POV~**_

I went to the office after breakfast. "Gotta get paperwork done." I thought out loud to myself. I knew what today is. "Toshiro!" I heard a cheery voice. I groaned. "Momo where is Renji? You are 7 months along, he should be with you." I commented as I turned around. Momo gapped. "I am perfectly fine to walk around myself." Momo said with a huff. I sighed as I am worried. "Momo please take an easy." I asked her. She sat down. "Okay fine Toshiro." She pouted. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Onee-chan." I smiled and I heard a flash step.I smiled again I knew who it is. "Hello beautiful." I said as I turned around. Karin blushed as she giggled. "Oh Toshi! You look great today." She smiled back at me. Momo smiled At both of us. "Momo would you get any bigger?" Karin joked. Momo laughed. " I am pregnant with twins, cannot help how big I get." She smiled at the joke. I smiled and chuckled. "Momo is on limited mobility. Due to failed pregnancies before." I explained to Karin. Momo pouted. Toshiro knows all about it because he is my brother." She hid her eyes. "I lost my first baby. She was still born. The second time, it was either my or the baby's life. Renji had to choose. Captain Unohana believes it's from my injuries during the war with Aizen." She sniffled. Karin rubbed her back.

_**General POV~**_

"It's okay Momo. I can see why the fourth put you on limited disability..." She paused to get her sentence together. "For the health of you and your twins." Karin smiled. Momo blew her nose in her hankie. Toshiro nodded with Karin, "Momo we do not want to lose you." Toshiro said to her. She sniffled. "Thank you both." She smiled softly.

Renji exited the Rokubantai. "Now to go check on Momo." He thought to himself.

* * *

_**Well short chapter. I hope you like it. Please remember to review.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**1/14/16**_

_**hELLO EVERYONE, HAPPY NEW YEARS! What's up? **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!_**

**_momo and toshiro have bro-sis relations._**

**_translation:_**

**_rokubantai: sixth division_**

* * *

**_Karin's Valentine's day_**

_**General POV~**_

_**"It's okay Momo. I can see why the fourth put you on limited disability..." She paused to get her sentence together. "For the health of you and your twins." Karin smiled. Momo blew her nose in her hankie. Toshiro nodded with Karin, "Momo we do not want to lose you." Toshiro said to her. She sniffled. "Thank you both." She smiled softly.**_

_**Renji exited the Rokubantai. "Now to go check on Momo." He thought to himself.**_

He winced as he felt her reiatsu at squad ten. "Captain Hitsugaya is gonna kill me." Renji shook his head as he headed to squad ten. "Momo it's gonna be okay."She sniffled yet again and smiled. "I know, so what are you guys bringing as a dish to pass at the dance?" She asked changing the subject.

Karin looked at Toshiro and smiled. "Toshiro is bringing a huge watermelon. I was thinking of bringing some western food, it's called onion wraps." Karin went to the fridge and got them out. Momo looked like she was about to eat them all up. "Here you can try one. I made a few big trays of them." Karin chuckled.

_**Renji's POV~**_

I entered squad ten, and saw quite a few people scattering about. "We have to get everything done in time. It wouldn't be fair to the captain and lieutenants!" They whined and I chuckled. "Here let me help you with those." I honestly offered one of the higher seated members who had a stack of papers as high as a desk.

"Lieutenant Abarai thank you! We are a little behind as you can see." She blushed a little embarrassed. I smiled that grin I guess I seemed to scare her a bit. " No problem. Let's get these done quickly so you can get ready for the squad members party." I sat down and started helping with what I could. I looked around to see everyone sitting down at their desks working now. I heard down the hall Momo laughing. I smiled at that. She must be in a good mood.

She always laughed when she was in a good mood now. I finished helping the members after an hour.

* * *

**_Hikari sits back with her eyes closed knowing this was a short chapter. She looks back remembering a long time idol of hers, Alan Rickman, who passed away today. He was her fave teacher in HP. He also played The Sherrif of Nottingham in Robin Hood: Prince of thieves. He was a great actor and man in all. This chapter is in memory of Alan Rickman._**

**_Please remember to review._**


End file.
